Forever Lasting
by Misaki Sayuri
Summary: This is the annual Grand Magic Games tournament! Fairy Tail's participating as usual, but they are lagging behind! They are granted a chance to be tied with the leading guild, Sabertooth, in a fight between Raven Tail and Fairy Tail Team A. Will someone, or something mess it up? Something sinister is going on, but what is it? And what is Raven tail's true objective? Stay tuned!


**It was the first day of the Grand Magic Games tournament, and things were getting pretty heated up. However, Fairy Tail still managed to be in last place, despite being separated into two teams: A and B. What will happen next?**

* * *

**"Let the Grand Magic Games begin! We will start with a fight between Fairy Tail Team A's Lucy Heartfilia, against Raven Tail's Flare Corona! The first person to be knocked out within 30 mins loses! It will be a draw when both Mages are still on their feet! This is Fairy Tail's chance! Will they gain 10 points and be tied with the leading guild, Sabertooth? Stay tuned!" **Mato cried in the mic, receiving cheering and applauses everywhere around him.

Lucy and Flare stepped into the ring, and the gong was sounded.

"Heh, here I go! Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus! Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee! Scorpio!" Lucy extracted two Golden Keys from her pouch, and summoned her Spirits. Flare activated her Hair Magic, and whipped at the Spirits.

"Use Scorpio's Sand, and deliver the blow, Taurus!" Lucy instructed to her Spirit.

"Yes, Lucy!" The Bull raised his axe and brought it down with so much force, the ground split, and Flare was sent flying through the air. Lucy called back her spirits, and they disappeared in the Spirit World. By extending her hair, Flare formed a wolf out of her long, red hair, and attempted to lash at Lucy. Lucy waited until the very last second before summoning Cancer.

"Who shall I give a haircut next-ebi?" he cut down the ferocious hair wolf, leaving Flare astonished and horrified. Recollecting herself, she extended her fiery hair, and attacked Lucy from beneath the ground.

"I've got you now, blondie!" she smirked evilly, as she smacked the latter on the ground and whipped her around.

"No, not yet!" Lucy unraveled her whip at her side, and latched on to her pursuer's hair. The two danced in mid-air, as they tried to throw off each other. Just when Lucy looked like she had the advantage, Flare's hair bursted into flames, effectively burning off the blonde's shoe. The Celestial Mage decided to discard her boots, stating that it was a hassle for them, and it would hinder her movements. Her opponent was left dazed, and surprised, but that didn't stop her.

"Arghh!" Flare shouted, and she drilled her hair down in the ground.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

Flare just tilted her head and smiled evilly, as she turned towards the crowd. Lucy caught on, and she quickly glanced at the rest of Fairy Tail who were cheering her on from the sides. She noticed that a bit of Flare's hair was so close to Asuka, as if it was about to pounce on her any minute. For that second that Lucy took her eyes away from Flare, her opponent took that opportunity and whipped her hair at her.

"Now now, blondie. Don't move or talk, or the girl dies. Got it?" the Raven Tail Mage chuckled softly, as she twirled her hair that was next to Asuka threateningly. "That's right. Nothing from you." And she proceeded to attack Lucy.

She engulfed her hair in flames and whipped at the Celestial Mage continuously, leaving the latter on defense. Again and again, she continued to lash at Lucy, without a care in the world. From within the stands, Asuka called out the Lucy, not aware of the danger that was lurking around her.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy whispered softly.

Shooting 5 thick strands of hair at the Celestial Mage, Flare had Lucy tied up, and gagged, "Did I not tell you not to speak?"

She laughed uncontrollably, "Blondie, what to do now? Hmm, I could roast you alive, what do you think?" She unravelled her hair gag, and Lucy gave her a scathing look. She whipped at Lucy some more with her flaming hair. "I just got the best idea! Why not I burn Raven Tail's insignia on you? Hmm... where?" she formed the insignia with her hair, and engulfed it in flames. "I know! How about on top of your Fairy Tail guild mark? That's the best place to put it!"

Within the crowd, Natsu heard Lucy's cry, and ran towards Asuka. "Ha!" he grabbed the piece of hair that was ready to strangle the girl, and burned it, while nodding to Lucy. The blonde Mage saw, and made her counterattack.

"Gate of the Twins, I open thee! Gemini!" she called out to her Spirit. In no time, she was free from her bounds and ready to go. "Turn into me!" she shouted.

"Yes, master!" and another Lucy appeared.

"W-why are you wearing a TOWEL?" Lucy asked in shock.

"That was the last clothing I wore last time you summoned me, master," Gemini responded, as they grabbed on the bath towel, ready to strip.

"N-no! Don't!" Lucy cried. "Anyway, let's do it!"

Gemini understood, and rushed to their master's side to perform a spell that would surely defeat their opponent, as well as surprise the audience.

They joined hands, and chanted the incantation, "Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven. All the stars, far and wide. Show me thy appearance. With such shine. O Tetrabiblos. I am the ruler of the stars. Aspect became complete. Open thy malevolent gate. O eighty-eight stars of the heaven... Shine! **Urano Metria!**"

Suddenly, they were in a galaxy full of swirling orbs that rushed towards Flare, ready to plummet her. She began to sweat excessively, and she was really frightened by this new power. Somewhere in the crowd, her guildmate nodded to her, and the spell was cancelled out. After draining her magic power, Lucy dropped to the ground in exhaustion, confused why the spell didn't have any effective - rather it didn't even leave a scratch on Flare.

**"The winner of this round is... Flare Corona from Raven Tail!" **Mato cried in the mic, and the crowd cheered loudly. Upon hearing this, Natsu quickly rushed towards Lucy, and comforted his crying friend.

"Lucy, what just happened wasn't your fault, okay? You did good. Come on now, save those tears for when we win! We're surely gonna win this, even though it may look bad now. I will avenge you," Natsu hugged her, as she cried in his arms.

**"We will have a short break, so stay tuned!" **the announcer shouted.

Once the two Mages returned to the comfort of their team mates, Lucy declared that she was going to take a bath to clear her head for a while. Not knowing this, Natsu went to check on her, but Erza stopped him in the nick of time. During the break, Fairy Tail decided to visit Wendy and Carla, who were lying in bed, due to the lack of Magic Power. Porlyusica was tending them at the moment. After some encouraging words, and their team play, to the duo, they returned to the stands where they waited for the next round.

Almost immediately, Mato appeared again, **"And we're back for some more thrilling battles! Who will it be this time? This match-up has been requested by one of our contestant's leader! It is time... who will it be? Presenting to you... Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail Team A, versus, Kurohebi from Raven Tail! Is this a coincidence that they are from the last guilds that fought each other? Let us begin!"**

Natsu and Kurohebi stepped out into the ring, and the gong was heard.

"Let's make a bet, black snake," Natsu spat with a hint of disgust at his opponent. "If I win, you will tell me what your guild is trying to accomplish, and what you did to Lucy, Wendy, and Carla. However, if you win, you get to kick my ass. Deal?"

"Hmm...If I win, I get to beat you up later, twice as hard what Flare did to Lucy, and you can't fight back," Kurohebi insisted.

"Deal." And the bet was made.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I was really occupied lately, and I didn't have time to update or post any new stories. Anyway, please review! :)**


End file.
